Le petit monde d'une fille qui aimait lézarder au soleil
by Androxydre
Summary: On n'a pas survécu…on a voulu vivre.Ces simples mots prononcés à l'abri d'un petit feu mourant restèrent gravés dans les esprits du petit groupe. Daryl/Merle/OC.
1. Mon dieu est un Hell

**Le petit monde d'une fille qui aimait lézarder au soleil**

**Prologue :  
Mon dieu est un Hell's Angel un peu trop porté sur la bouteille**

_**Résumé **__:_ _On n'a pas survécu…on a voulu simples mots prononcés à l'abri d'un petit feu mourant restèrent gravés dans les esprits du petit groupe. Daryl/Merle/OC. _

**•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•** **•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

-Hey ! Arrêtes de courir ! On va pas t'bouffer !

Crédule, Andrias cessa sa course et se retourna face à ces hommes qui la poursuivaient depuis quelques minutes.

-Non mais t'es conne ou quoi ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on te défonces sur une poubelle ?

Les autres motards rirent à cette blague qu'Andrias trouva de très mauvais goûts, et leur chef fit un pas en avant. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Il n'y avait pas une seule poubelle dans ce hangar, uniquement des cagots d'orange attendant d'être mis en étal. Ce qu'elle aurait dû finaliser depuis prés d'une heure, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger contretemps.

Ce n'est que là que la jeune fille compris qu'elle était en très, mais alors très, mauvaise posture. Seule, face à ces quatre monstres tout poilus en rut. Qu'avait donc encore fait Merle pour qu'ils s'en prennent de nouveau à elle ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse, déjà les Hell's Angels marchaient vers elle, le regard carnassier.

La respiration sifflante, elle devait être audible à des kilomètres à la ronde, Andrias reculait, ne savant pas trop quoi faire. C'était bien la première qu'elle voyait ces hommes d'aussi près. D'habitude, elle ne les voyait que de loin, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, à parler avec son jeune voisin, auquel elle vouait une admiration sans fin.

Et lorsque Merle se faisait remarquer, ils n'en envoyé qu'un seul, pour lui rappeler de rappeler à Merle qu'il n'était pas le chef du groupe, c'était tout.

Bientôt, son dos rencontra une surface dure et sèche, des cagots de bois. Surement pour transporter des oranges, c'était la principale ressource des fermiers du coin.

Sans plus réfléchir, totalement paniquée, Andrias s'empara de celui qui se trouvait à sa hauteur, faisant tomber les autres sur elle. Légèrement sonnée, elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses agresseurs donnaient des coups de pied dans le tas pour la dégager de là.

C'était donc cela mourir ? La douleur des coups trop puissants pour son corps trop faible ? Dire qu'elle n'avait toujours pas nourrit son chat, qui s'occuperait de lui si elle n'était plus là ?

Dans un état second, les paupières alourdies par le poids du sang, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit un retournement de situations.

-Bah alors les mecs, on s'en prend à une mioche maintenant ? ricana une voix qui l'aurait fait sauter au plafond si elle n'était pas en aussi mauvais état.

Les autres se retournèrent, étonnés de revoir ce fantôme pourtant déclaré mort. Mais non, il était de toute manière impossible de tuer un gars comme lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda celui qui semblait être le chef.

-Laisser c'te mioche tranquille, elle a rien à voir avec moi, bande de fiotes.

Le nouveau venu s'approcha, menaçant, une bouteille au trois quart vide et un couteau dans les mains. Il posa sa bouteille au sol, comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux, et repositionna son couteau dans la main droite.

-Faudra nous dégommer, connard, menaça le chef en dégainant une arme à feu.

-Ok pas de soucis, prêt à chier vos boyaux ?

Le ton moqueur fit légèrement glousser Andrias, qui avait légèrement reprit espoir en le voyant arriver. Elle savait bien que jamais il ne la laisserait tomber, il la sauverait, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Et puis c'était de sa faute à lui qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation après tout.

-Dégages avant qu'on te fasse la peau, prévint l'un des sous-fifres.

-Nop ma cocotte, ricana Merle.

Aussitôt, il chargea, en hurlant sauvagement, il fonça droit dans le tas, prenant de court ses adversaires. Ils s'écartèrent de son chemin, sauf un, qui resta tétanisé sur place. Le nouveau venu lui brisa la jambe avec le dos de son arme, et le laissa pour hors-jeu.

Durant ce temps, le chef pointa son arme sur lui, prêt à tirer. Merle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il lui décocha un coup de pied sur la main, envoyant l'arme valser au loin. L'homme désarmé riposta en plaçant un violant coup de poing dans l'estomac de Merle, bientôt suivit par des coups provenant de ses comparses.

Merle poussait des cris de bête à chaque coup, et Andrias ne pouvait que regarder sans rien dire, bloquée sous ses cagots.

Son sauveur encaissa un nouveau coup, et tenta le tout pour le tout. De nouveau, il fonça dans le tas, misant essentiellement sur sa forte constitution pour accuser le coup. Son épaule écrasa l'estomac de celui qui se trouvait sur son chemin, et il le plaqua contre le mur.

En gémissant de douleur, l'autre riposta et lui balança un violent coup de poing dans le nez. De là où elle se trouvait, Andrias entendit un bruit d'os brisé.

Merle cria de douleur, un cri étranglé, et s'ébroua comme un chien. Des gouttes de sang éclaboussèrent le sol, formant un arc de cercle autour de lui. Il avança en boitant vers le dernier. Couteau à la main, le Hell's Angel restait raide devant lui, comme s'il était mort de peur. Andrias devina que c'était le cas, il ne réagit pas en recevant un coup de poing dans le nez.

Il s'écrasa au sol, et son adversaire se jeta sur lui, s'accroupit sur son ventre et le roua de coup de poing. Il fallut attendre que le chef de la bande reprenne ses esprits pour le dégager de là et entraîner ses complices hors du hangar.

Andrias gémit de douleur, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait une jambes coincée entre deux lattes de bois.

Son sauveur marcha en boitant vers elle, et la dégagea de là en quelques secondes, malgré la douleur.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement, impressionné par ce jeune homme qui semblait toujours arriver au bon moment.

-T'es vraiment conne toi des fois, bougonna-t-il en tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle l'a pris sans hésiter, et une fois sur pied, Merle ne se laissa pas aller aux sentiments et s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus.

Mais Andrias ne pouvait le laisser s'en aller comme ça, sans le remercier, aussi elle couru derrière lui en criant son nom.

Il se retourna, et ouvrit grand les yeux en la regardant pour de bon.

-Amènes-toi gamine, faut pas que ton vieux voit ça.

Aussitôt, Andrias passa ses bras couverts de bleus autour du sien, et le suivi jusque chez lui. Tant pis pour ses oranges, il était hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle le soir avec des Hell's Angels sur les nerfs qui trainaient dans le coin.

Avec lui, elle n'avait peur de rien, Merle était toujours là pour elle, lorsqu'elle avait des soucis à l'école, il la défendait à la sortie, rapidement, plus personne n'avait cherché des noises à cette fille rondes à lunettes plus que passive.

En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent aux abords de la ville, là où ils vivaient, tout les deux, à quelques rues d'intervalles. Merle accéléra le pas, Andrias dû courir pour rester à sa hauteur, refusant totalement de lui lâcher le bras.

Courtaude, Andrias n'arrivait pas à tenir son allure sur une longue distance. Merle le sentit, et ralenti légèrement, non sans lâcher tout une flopé d'injures à son encontre.

Soudain, il se figea. Au loin, à un angle de rue, le dernier avant d'atteindre sa maison, il vit avancer une silhouette familière. Large, petite, bedonnante, puant l'alcool, la silhouette lourde de son père avançait rapidement, bien trop rapidement pour lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse passer la porte d'entrée, il sentit une poigne puissante lui agripper les cheveux et le tirer en arrière.

Mere ferma les yeux, vaincu, et entendit le bruit des clés de son père remuer dans la serrure qui n'était même pas verrouiller.

-Sale fils de pute, je vais t'apprendre à ne pas fermer la porte à clef ! s'exclamait son père en l'entrainant dans le salon.

Andrias ne put que lâcher Merle et les suivre discrètement. Elle se cacha dans la cage d'escalier, et pleura en entendant les cris de Merle redoubler à chaque coup qu'il recevait. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir avec quel instrument il se faisait battre. Ceinture ? Bâton ? Martinet ? Rien du tout ? Impossible à dire.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la porte d'entrée grinça légèrement, et un garçon de son âge, maigrelet, passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Salut Daryl, chuchota Andrias.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? demanda abruptement Daryl en refermant la porte.

-Je sais pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux, trop lâche pour intervenir dans la dispute violente entre merle et son géniteur.

Finalement, le père des deux enfants s'affala dans son canapé, et Merle revint dans l'entrée en boitillant plus que de raison.

Son regard se fit meurtrier en apercevant les deux témoins. Sans plus réfléchir, Daryl couru dans les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Andrias, quant à elle, resta plantée devant les escaliers, attendant elle ne savait quoi.

Merle l'inspecta du regard, et se rappela alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à ce genre de « spectacle ».

-Amènes-toi.

Elle le suivi sans rien dire. Et tandis qu'il relevait sans ménagement sa jupe, elle pria pour que son propre père n'apprenne jamais qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez les Dixon.

**•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•** **•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

_**Bon ben, voilà, ma fic sur Walking Dead, je ne dirais pas le pairing, ce sera une surprise ^^ même si en réalité il n'y a pas trente-six possibilités. **_

_**Un petit avis siouplait ? Ça coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir. Bon, que à moi, mais bon, voilà quoi =)**_


	2. This is War

**Le petit monde d'une fille qui aimait lézarder au soleil.**

**PARTIE I  
A Fact of Life**

**Chapitre 1 :**  
**This Is War**

**Résumé **: _On n'a pas survécu…on a voulu vivre. Ces simples mots prononcés à l'abri d'un petit feu mourant restèrent gravés dans les esprits du petit groupe. Daryl/Merle/OC._

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•** **•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

-Andrias !

Le ton colérique sa mère agaça légèrement la jeune fille. Il devait surement y avoir un rapport avec les Dixon, ce n'était que lorsque qu'il s'agissait d'eux qu'elle se mettait dans des états pareils, comme si c'était la fin du monde.

-Oui maman ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

-Téléphone pour toi, répondit sa mère en la voyant descendre la dernière marche des escaliers.

Mais qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure là ? Personne ne le faisait jamais, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle recevait un appel en plus. En général, c'était pour sa sœur ou son frère, mais jamais elle.

-Allô ? demanda Andrias avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

Un silence résonna entre son interlocuteur et elle, puis, à sa grande surprise, le déclique caractéristique du téléphone qu'on raccrochait clôtura cet échange plus que bref.

Elle resta un long moment avec le combiné à l'oreille, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. C'était illogique. Pourquoi l'appeler si on ne lui parlait pas ?

Andrias reposa le combiné sur son socle, toujours aussi interdite. Sa mère passa à côté d'elle en soupirant de mécontentement et renifla de dédain en la voyant aussi amorphe.

Soudain, le combiné poussa un cri strident et l'écran clignota, indiquant un appel. Andrias sursauta violement en poussant un gri de terreur, et ne bougea pas un doigt pour décrocher. Ce fut sa sœur qui lui posa l'appareil dans la main en la regardant comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien.

-Al…Allô ? demanda de nouveau Andrias, la voix presque inaudible.

-Amènes-toi, Merle va faire une connerie.

Elle reconnu la voix de Daryl, une voix cassée et grave, inhabituelle chez un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans.

-Que…quoi ?

Merle faire une bêtise ? Impossible, Merle était parfait, il ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi !

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, Daryl raccrocha sans rien ajouter.

Durant moins d'une minute, elle resta debout à coté du combiné, à réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait sortir de chez elle pour aller chez les Dixon. Mais…sortir ? Seule ? Elle ? Sans Merle ? Elle ne sortait que pour aller travailler, à l'hypermarché où elle était caissière.

Impossible.

Il le fallait pourtant. Daryl ne semblait pas être dans son assiette.

Discrètement, alors que tout le monde était en train de regarder la télévision, elle alla dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

Même si les gonds étaient parfaitement bien huilés, il lui semblait entendre une vieille porte grinçante tant ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau.

Une fois dehors, son regard se posa sur le soleil couchant, le pire moment de la journée selon elle. La lumière disparaissant, tout le mal dans la ville surgissait d'un coup, et ce pour toute la nuit. Elle aurait intérêt à rentrée avant que cette dernière ne tombe.

« _Ou de nouveau dormir chez eux_ » espéra-t-elle.

Merle. Son Merle, son amour. Au fond d'elle, Andrias savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle l'amait, mais…peut importe. Etre avec lui, c'était le principal.

Elle referma le portail de sa maison, et couru à en perdre haleine jusqu'au taudis qui servait d'habitation aux Dixon.

Avant même qu'elle ne dépasse le vieille arbre rachitique au sommet duquel une veille cabane veillait, des éclats de voix l'atteignirent de plein fouet. Une peur sans nom s'empara d'elle, et c'est en passant par la porte du garage vide qu'elle entra dans la maison.

Andrias atterrit dans le salon, et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.

Merle tenait dans ses bras deux gros sacs de voyage, son frère se cachait derrière le bar de la cuisine, et leur père se dressait devant l'aîné, sa ceinture à la main.

Merle avait déjà plusieurs traces de coup sur la poitrine, sa veste de cuir n'était plus qu'un tas de haillon qui lui couvrait le dos, et malgré cela il défiait toujours son père du regard.

-Tu ne partiras pas d'ici ! tonna la grosse voix paternelle.

-Ta gueule ! T'as plus aucun ordre à me donner ! rétorqua Merle sur le même ton, quoique sa voix plus aiguë le rendait un peu moins crédible.

Avant que son père ne puisse de nouveau lui assainir un coup de ceinture, il fila sur le côté et, suivi de son petit frère, il couru vers sa chambre, laissa entrer son frère à sa suite. Enfin, il attendit qu'Andrias les suive dans la foulé, et referma derrière elle.

« _Il m'a attendu_ » se réjouit la jeune fille en s'affalant sur le lit de Merle.

Sans prêter attention au cadre peu avenant de sa chambre, elle regarda son amoureux, attendant la suite.

-Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça, dit enfin Daryl.

-J'vais m'gêner, répondit Merle en fourrant le contenu d'un tiroir dans un troisième sac.

-Tu…tu t'en vas ? demanda Andrias, sous le choc.

C'était impossible, Merle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas elle, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle avait plus de problème à l'école, et ses parents, sa famille, ils ne l'aidaient pas, il n'y avait que lui.

-Ouep, un problème ?

-Tu…peux…peux pas nous laisser…non…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment le convaincre ? Intérieurement, elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance, jamais Merle ne changerait d'avis, et ça n'allait certainement pas être elle qui réussirait à le convaincre.

Merle cessa de faire ses bagages et avança vers elle à grand pas, une lueur menaçante brillant dans ses yeux d'acier. Il l'agrippa à ses deux épaules et la secoua durement.

-J'en ai ras le cul de vivre dans ce trou, avec ce père à la con et une petite conne comme toi qui me suis comme un chien ! J'me barre ! Définitivement !

Il ne prit pas la peine de finir son sac et le balança, ainsi que les deux autres, par la fenêtre. Ni Daryl ni Andrias ne réagirent, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent le moteur de la Triumph de Merle qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il s'était réellement enfuit.

Sans rien ajouter, c'était inutile, Andrias se leva et s'en alla par le salon. Elle ne prêta pas attention au père Dixon qui lui criait qu'elle était la « pute de son fils » et passa la porte d'entrée comme un automate.

C'était fini. Elle pouvait bien mourir. Merle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Elle pouvait se faire attaquer, Merle ne réagirait même pas. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Elle n'avait plus rien.

Avec effarement, elle se rendit compte que…Merle était toute sa vie. Elle n'était plus rien sans lui. Etrangement, ça ne la rendait pas malade de savoir qu'elle était si dépendante de quelqu'un.

-Hey ! l'interpela une voix.

Amorphe, elle se retourna, et vit Daryl, petit homme trapu courir vers elle, un sac sur le dos.

Quoi ? Lui aussi allait partir ? Non !

Il ralentit en arrivant à sa hauteur, et déposa son sac au sol.

-C'est ce qui restait dans la chambre de Merle. Notre père voulait le mettre au feu…j'ai réussi à le convaincre de tout vendre.

Andrias ne disait rien, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-C'est pout toi, grogna-t-il enfin en poussant le sac de toile vers elle avec son pied.

Andrias restait méfiante. Elle n'appréciait pas trop Daryl, il était beaucoup trop…sauvage, trop marginal, au moins Merle restait entouré, du moins lorsqu'il n'était pas en centre de redressement, pas comme Daryl, qui préférait s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes.

Elle ne le remercia même pas, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Merci ? Daryl merci ? Au revoir ? A la prochaine ? Prends soin de toi ?

A la place, elle s'en alla sans rien dire, silhouette petite et large perdue dans le noir de la nuit.

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•** **•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

-Dit donc, je ne le vois plus Merle Dixon, comment ça se fait ? demanda innocemment le frère d'Andrias, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous attablés.

-On ne parle pas de ces choses là à table, la réprimanda sa mère.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle proposa à tous de se resservir en tendant le plat de pâtes, mais personne n'en revoulait, c'était bien assez copieux comme cela.

Tandis que son frère boudait d'être traitée ainsi, Andrias tentait désespérément de retenir ses larmes. Il ne fallait pas que ses parents apprennent le type de relation qu'elle avait eu avec Merle. Il ne le fallait pas…

Qu'il lui manquait ! Avec son sens de l'humour, sa manière de lui dire « je t'aime », sa façon de la défendre, son air bourru ! Daryl était bien gentil, mais il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Merle…

Une semaine…une semaine que Merle était partie. Andrias n'avait pas revu Daryl depuis, et cela la soulageait un peu. Savoir que Merle aimait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, certes pas de la même manière, lui pesait. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle dans sa vie.

Ses derniers mots… « une petite conne comme toi qui me suis comme un chien ! » comme cela l'avait blessé ! Mais elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement pensé. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il laissé tombé ? Est-ce que seulement l'avait-il aimait ?

Oui, ça ne pouvait pas être le contraire. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, et lorsqu'il n'était pas énervé, il pouvait être très agréable.

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•** **•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

La fin des cours sonna, et avec elle la fin du sourire figé d'Andrias. En courant, ou marchant vite plutôt, enveloppée comme elle était, elle sortie de l'école et se rendit directement dans la rue des Dixon. Là, elle vit au sommet de cette arbre si caractéristique la silhouette trapue de Daryl qui l'épiait.

Pour une fois qu'il l'attendait, elle n'allait certainement pas le faire attendre. Il sauta au sol, attrapa son arbalète, emprunté à un ancien Hell's Angel mort d'une overdose, et couru vers la forêt.

C'était leur deal. Elle l'aidait à transporter ses proies, et lui lui apprenait, ou plutôt lui montré, comment chasser.

Sans se dire un mot, c'était inutile, ils se rendirent dans la grande forêt encore sauvage qui délimitait la bordure de la ville et des cultures.

Ils se rendirent en silence prêt du grand lac et attrapèrent tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. Ecureuils, lapins, canards, tout.

Aucun scrupule.

S'avait été dur au début pour Andrias de voir tuer et dépecer des animaux, mais au fil du temps, deux ans, elle s'y était habituée. Daryl avait été clair à ce sujet. L'une des seules fois où il lui avait adressé la parole.

« _- Tu tues, ou tu te fais tuer, tu tues ou te fais bouffer, tu tues ou tu crève de faim, à toi de choisir. _

_Il lui lâcha le bras, lui laissant en cadeau une belle trace de sang, et lui tendit un couteau de chasse. _

_-Ça va être rapide il est aiguisé à mort, j'vais qu'ça à foutre c'matin t'façon._

_Lentement, comme une cérémonie, elle s'approcha du cerf agonisant, et s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Trois flèches lui perçaient le flanc, et une quatrième s'était fichée dans ses deux pattes avant, l'immobilisant totalement. _

_-Tues-le, ordonna Daryl de sa voix bourrue. _

_Andrias ne dit rien, et ferma les yeux. _

_Ce n'était qu'un mouvement, simple et rapide. Daryl le faisait tout les jours. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour vivre. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Il était tout ce qui lui restait de Merle, en plus de sa veste de Hell's Angel qu'elle conservait dans son armoire, sous plastique. _

_Son bras s'abaissa rapidement. Elle sentit la résistance futile de la peau face à l'acier tranchant, la chaleur du sang qui gicla sous l'impact, l'écho du battement du cœur du cerf au travers du métal, l'odeur métallique de la mort. Tout. Elle ressentit tout. _

_-S'pèce de gonzesse, siffla Daryl en abattant un autre couteau dans l'œil de la bête. _

_Quoi ? Elle n'avait pas réussi à l'abattre ? Elle regarda Daryl sans comprendre, lui était accroupie de l'autre côté du cadavre, face à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemblait à Merle, les même yeux, la même attitude la même manière de la regarder, avec condescendance…_

_-T'as pas touché l'artère, cracha-t-il. _

_Il récupéra les deux armes, et lui fit signe de s'éloigner. Comme pour s'auto-flageller d'être aussi faible, Andrias le regarda dépecer l'animal. Ses gestes experts trahissaient une certaine expérience, et Andrias doutait d'arriver un jour à cette hauteur. _

_Il le faudrait bien pourtant, personne ne savait de quoi serait fait demain, autant se préparer au pire. _»

Tandis qu'elle repensait à ce terrible souvenirs, les deux jeunes gens traquaient, chassaient, tuaient. Même si elle arrivait à le faire sans vomir, elle se sentait toujours mal de prendre la vie à un animal. Elle s'arrangeait pour lui faire le moins de mal possible, mais qu'est-ce qui garantissait une mort sans douleur ? Qu'est-ce qui prouvait que la mort n'était pas douloureuse ?

Alors que Daryl levait un peu son arbalète pour avoir le lapin qu'il traquait depuis quelques minutes dans sa ligne de mire, le téléphone portable d'Andrias sonna, faisant fuir l'animal.

Elle décrocha aussitôt, ayant tout de suite reconnu le nom de son père.

-Allô ?

-Où es-tu ? Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche ?

La voix sévère de son père la faisait trembler de peur. Pourvue qu'il n'apprenne jamais ce qu'elle faisait après les cours…

-Euh…à la médiathèque et...

-D'accord, je viens te chercher.

Et il raccrocha.

Daryl la regardait sans rien dire, le regard meurtrier.

Elle venait de lui faire perdre sa prise, elle le lui paierait.

Il se jeta sur elle, et Andrias eut à peine le temps de s'enfuir en courant, faisant s'envoler une nuée de perdrix qui dormaient dans un bosquet. Daryl en abattit deux ou trois, et la laissa s'en aller. Elle ne faisait que le gêner après tout, elle en était sûre.

Un boulet…voila ce qu'elle était, un boulet, un poids, une charge, une roue cassée…

C'est avec ces pensées sombres qu'elle rentré chez elle, et fit le vœu de ne plus penser qu'à devenir la meilleure en tout…

Absolument tout.

-Andrias ! cria Daryl au loin.

Après avoir ramassé son gibier, il s'était mis à lui courir après. Andrias n'avançait pas vite, le sport était loin d'être son point fort, Daryl la rattrapa rapidement.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Alors qu'elle était aussi essoufflée qu'un bœuf, Daryl ne semblait pas le moins du monde épuisé.

-Tu…tiens.

Il lui tendit une perdrix, la plus grosse prise. Elle la regarda sans rien dire, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La prendre par la queue ? Et donc toucher la main de Daryl ? Ou par la tête, et prendre le risque de toucher l'œil mort de la bête ? Cela la dégoûtait, elle ne pouvait pas.

-Prends, aller, l'enjoignit Daryl.

Sa voix douce la rendait mal à l'aise. Très très mal à l'aise même. Merle avait une voix aiguë et cassée, à cause de l'alcool, la cigarette, la drogue, tout.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Daryl soupira et rangea sa prise, l'accrocha à sa ceinture, aux côtés des autres cadavres.

-Tu devrais arrêter de penser à lui, dit-il d'un ton détaché, mais qui trahissait tout de même une certaine réserve, comme s'il s'énervait intérieurement.

-Non.

C'était le premier mot qu'elle lui disait depuis des jours, même s'il passait beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-Si.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il en avait rien à foutre de toi.

Andrias le prit très mal. Elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était la vérité qui sortait de la bouche mince de Daryl, mais l'acceptait était une toute autre affaire.

Merle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aimer, il l'aidait tout le temps lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes, il…

-Il voulait juste tirer son coup, dit Daryl avant de s'en aller.

Andrias voulu s'agenouiller et pleurer, frapper Daryl ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

-Merle, gémit-elle.

Aussitôt, Daryl fit demi-tour et la força à se relever. De nouveau, il lui faisait mal au bras. Mais elle s'en fichait. Aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon, elle le laissa sans rien dire lui vomir tout ce qu'il pensait de son frère.

-Ce n'est qu'un salopard manipulateur ! Il se servait de toi uniquement comme un vidoir ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il en avait quelque chose à foutre d'une fille comme toi ? S'il avait les moyens d'aller aux putes il y irait et toi il t'aurait jamais adressait a parole ! C'est juste parce que t'es trop conne pour t'en rendre compte !

Il inspira un bon coup, comme si cela lui en coûtait d'avoir autant parlé, et la regarda un long moment. Tandis qu'une larme, suivit d'une seconde, roulait sur ses joues, Andrias croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme si elle avait froid tout d'un coup.

Merle lui aurait donné sa veste sans discuter, alors que Daryl préférait garder son pull pour lui tout seul. Il ne valait pas son frère. Jamais il ne l'égalerait. Jamais.

-Andrias…

S'en était trop. De quel droit ce garçon malingre se permettait-il de parler ainsi de Merle ? Son Merle ? Il n'y avait qu'elle pour voir qu'il était parfait ?

-Tais-toi.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait comme cela à quelqu'un. Même son chat avait droit à plus d'égard de sa part.

A sa plus grande horreur, Daryl s'éloigna sans rien dire, son arbalète et ses proies se balançant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas.

Une boule pesante se forma au creux de son estomac. Il était tout ce qui restait de Merle bon sang ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'abandonner ! C'était triste à se l'avouer, mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Il lui était impossible de se débrouiller seule. Impossible.

A son tour, elle lui couru après, et s'accrocha comme une moule à son rocher au bras de Daryl.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et continua sa route vers la ville.

Il était tard, très tard même, et il était temps de rentrer.

Ils se séparèrent sans se dire un mot. C'était inutile. Totalement inutile même.

-Merle…soupira Andrias tandis qu'elle s'effondrait dans son lit.

Elle voulait mourir, disparaitre à tout jamais, n'avoir jamais existé, s'enfoncer dans le néant, n'être plus rien.

Merle ne l'aimait pas. La verité la narguait dans toute sa terrible splendeur à présent. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Elle n'était rien pour lui.

« _Un vidoir…_ » Non. Daryl était surement jaloux de son frère. Non. Daryl n'était pas de ce genre là. Il n'aimait rien ni personne. Alors que Merle avait des amis, une petite amie.

Mais des amis qui n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre à elle ? Était-ce de véritables amis alors ?

Non. Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui. A eux. Aux Dixon.

Ne plus penser qu'à elle.

Non. C'était impossible…

Non. Daryl était à présent ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un ami. Un ami malpoli, bourru et asocial, mais un ami tout de même…

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•** **•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé courir aussi vite de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Là, maintenant.

Il était enfin revenu.

Son sac à main plein à craquer se balancé dans son dos, tambourinant ses reins au même rythme que sa respiration saccadée.

Elle devait tenir. Elle le devait. Pour lui.

Lorsque sa sœur avait dit avoir vue Merle Dixon rouler sur sa grosse moto, elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas sauter au plafond et hurler de joie. Il était enfin revenu, pour elle, elle en était sûre.

Enfin, la maison Dixon était en vue. Après cinq ans d'absence, Merle ne trouverait pas sa maison si changée que ça, au contraire.

Ses espoirs se concrétisèrent lorsqu'Andrias vit la Triumph de Merle devant la porte d'entrée, jalousement accrochée au mur par un solide cadenas.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper, elle savait que le père était mort depuis longtemps à l'hôpital, Daryl n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus, et se retrouva face à un Merle avachit sur un fauteuil, une bouteille de bière à la main. Il était en grande discussion avec son frère, assis à califourchon sur une chaise branlante prise dans la vieille cuisine.

On doit se casser, disait Merle entre deux gorgés d'alcool.

« _Il ne fait pas attention à moi, il n'a pas remarqué que j'étais là…_ » pensait Andrias avec colère.

Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, mais Merle ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. Il semblait avoir maigri, c'était indéniable, sûrement que la vie au grand air ne lui réussissait pas, il voulait rentrer, à tout les coups.

Mais dans ce cas pourquoi partait-il ?

-Tu es sûr ? Tu sais où aller ? demandait Daryl, qui avait à présent vingt quatre ans, tout comme Andrias.

Alors que lui vivait toujours en ermite, entre sa maison laissée a l'abandon et sa vie dans la forêt, Andrias avait pris son indépendance et vivait dans un appartement en plein centre-ville d'Orlando, suffisamment prés de son lieu de travail, l'hyper du coin, le plus rentable de tout Orlando. Le patron de la firme était fier de cette jeune femme à la volonté de fer qui gérait mieux que personne l'organisation de son hypermarché, aussi il l'avait rapidement fait monté en grade.

Sa relation avec Daryl s'était détériorée, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, ce qu'il avait dit sur Merle n'était pas du tout passé, aussi Andrias l'évitait.

Mais là, elle devait le supporter, pour Merle, pour le voir. Apres tout, elle n'avait qu'à faire abstraction de la présence de Daryl, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle abruptement.

Merle ne lui lança qu'un regard, qu'elle trouva troublé, du moins tentait-elle de s'en persuader.

« _Il ne veut tout simplement pas étaler ses sentiments devant son frère,_ » se dit-elle.

Andrias s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil, celui sur lequel le père des deux frères avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisaient attention à elle, et continuaient leur conversation.

-Je reviens tout droit de Washington, c'est le bordel là-bas, faut qu'on se casse vite fait avant que ça dégénère dans le coin, ils fusillaient les gens dans les hôpitaux, je l'ai vue de dehors, c'était le bordel j'te dis, souffla Merle.

-Tu es allé jusque là-bas ? demanda Andrias les yeux plein d'étoiles à l'idée qu'il raconte toute ses aventures.

-Ta gueule toi, cracha Merle.

Mais…pourquoi lui parlait-il de cette manière ? Que lui avait-elle fait ?

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Vite, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, avant que les deux hommes ne voient ses larmes.

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•** **•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

Ah il avait décidé de la snober ? Très bien, elle ferait de même !

-Maman ! cria la jeune femme en arrivant dans son ancienne maison.

-Oui ma chérie ?

Sa mère était en train de regarder une émission de téléréalité avec des amies, et se leva pour rejoindre sa fille.

-Je reviens de chez les Dixon et…

-Quoi ? Je t'avais pourtant interdit d'y aller ! s'exclama sa mère en lui agrippant le bras.

-Mais…il le fallait !

-Pourquoi ?! Je ne veux plus que tu aies quoi que ce soit à voir avec ces deux voyous !

Andrias se fichait de se faire ainsi réprimander face aux amies de sa mère, elle en avait tellement l'habitude que cela ne lui faisait plus rien.

-On doit s'en aller.

Sa façon de le dire donnait à Andrias un air tragique, comme si elle annonçait la fin du monde.

-Pardon ?

-A…à Washington, ils…ils ont tuaient tout le monde dans un hôpital et…

-C'est ce fou dangereux qui te l'a dit ?

La jeune femme ne doutait pas que sa mère parlait de Merle.

-Plus ou moins.

Ce n'était pas vraiment à elle qu'il avait parlé mais bon, l'essentiel c'était qu'elle l'avait entendu.

-Et tu crois que je vais te croire sur parole ? s'énerva sa mère en faisant mine de s'en aller, voulant mettre fin à cette conversation qu'elle jugeait inutile.

-Euh…oui…oui, tu devrais me croire.

-Hors de question.

-Comme tu veux, je rentre chez moi.

Là-dessus, Andrias alla dans son ancienne chambre récupérer le reste de ses affaires et rentra à son minuscule appartement. Elle s'apprêtait à faire ses bagages, sans aucune idée de comment elle s'en irait et surtout où.

C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de se rassurer. Soudain, alors qu'elle farfouiller sur la dernière étagère de son armoire, elle tomba sur une vieille boite de bois à la peinture vermoulue.

« _Alors que Daryl et elle erraient de nouveau dans la forêt, pour une fois pas pour chasser, Daryl s'arrêta de marcher, et attendit que la jeune fille fasse de même. Elle s'arrêta aussi, étonnée de ne plus être suivit et se retourna vers le jeune homme, qui était rouge comme une pivoine. _

_Elle ne disait rien, attendant la suite. Enfin, le garçon ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, comme s'il n'osait pas dire ce qu'il voulait. _

_A la place, il tendit une boite de boite peinte en rouge vif, la couleur préférée d'Andrias. Elle la prit au bout d'un moment, comprenant qu'il voulait qu'elle le fasse. Andrias l'ouvrit précautionneusement, et découvrit avec étonnement un manche de couteau noir. _

_-C'est…un cran d'arrêt…au…au cas où, réussit à dire Daryl en reculant d'un pas. _

_Andrias le retira de la boite, et observa l'objet. Le manche était équipé d'un petit bouton coulissant, qu'Andrias s'empressa d'enclencher. Aussitôt, une fine lame aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir sortie d'un des cotés. Elle se sentit coupable de tenir une telle arme dans les mains, ses parents lui ayant toujours interdit d'avoir une arme sur sois. _

_Pour une fois, elle regarda Daryl. Ce dernier avait encore reculé d'un pas. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui, elle-même ne savait pas trop pour quoi, mais il s'enfuit en courant._ »

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire de ce cran d'arrêt, depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, elle l'avait remis dans sa boite et l'avait oublié. Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas s'en séparer. Ce qui se racontait aux informations télévisées semblaient se concrétiser. Et Merle en avait fait tout un foin, autant être préparée à toute éventualités.

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle mit l'arme dans sa poche et fini son sac.

Si c'était la ville qui était touchée en première, elle retournerait en banlieue. Ses parents avaient la chance de vivre à l'écart de la ville, là où il n'y avait que deux maisons au mètre carré.

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•** **•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

-Décide-toi vite, lui ordonna son père alors qu'il grimpait dans sa voiture.

Andrias se sentait de plus en plus mal. D'un côté, sa famille l'attendait dans l'Espace familial, et de l'autre, Daryl et Merle, l'un sur sa Triumph et l'autre au volant d'une vieille camionnette sûrement volée.

Personne d'autre ne parla, attendant le choix de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait de faire un choix. En temps normal, quelqu'un aurait décidé pour elle.

Merle la regardait passivement, comme si son choix ne l'atteignait pas. Daryl faisait de même, bien qu'il ait l'air encore plus triste qu'une pierre.

-Je…

La tension monta d'un cran. Déjà les grognements des rôdeurs se faisaient entendre au coin de la rue.

-Vite ! Grimpe ! hurla sa mère.

Un ordre, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Un ordre pour obéir. Même si elle savait qu'elle le regretterait.

Docilement, elle monta à l'arrière de la voiture, lançant un dernier regard aux deux rebelles qu'elle considérait auparavant comme des frères.

Ais là, aucun d'eux ne lui avait demandé de la suivre. Il s n'avaient fait que l'attendre devant chez elle, comme pour lui donner une dernière chance de venir vers eux.

Aussitôt que le moteur démarrait en trombe, dirigeait par son père, elle regretta son choix.

Comment pouvaient-ils survivre dans la nature ? Sa mère n'était bonne qu'à faire de la cuisine, son père n'avait pas tenu très longtemps auprès des scouts et son frère passait sa vie devant un ordinateur.

Non, il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait plus ou moins se débrouiller dans la nature.

Daryl et Merle s'en sortiraient, elle en était sûre, mais ils s'en sortiraient sans elle.

Son père décida de rouler plein ouest, vers la cote, espérant pouvoir embarquer dans un navire en partance pour l'Angleterre, certains disaient que l'épidémie n'était pas arrivée jusque là-bas.

Plus triste que jamais, Andrias serra le couteau qu'elle portait sur elle depuis prés d'un mois, elle le serra jusqu'à s'en faire mal, pour oublier la douleur des larmes qui coulaient sans aucune retenue sur ses joues.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal que tu ne les revois plus tu sais, tenta sa mère, sûrement dans l'espoir de la réconforter.

Mais cela ne fit qu'attiser les braises du triste feu qui consumait le cœur de cette jeune femme prénommée comme une salamandre.

Elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais, mais…entre le savoir et l'admettre, il y avait un bon bout de chemin. Aussi sa mère lui laissait le temps de le parcourir.

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•** **•¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

_**Merci à Sos77G pour son (ses?) commentaire(s) !**_

_**Bon ben…voilà, une bonne série de flash-back un peu bordelique pour constituer ce chapitre, normalement, j'ai bien fait la notion du temps, hésitez pas à critiquer ! Je mords pas ! **_

_**Euh…je ne sais pas si vous saisissez bien la psychologie d'Andrias. Elle est grosse et moche (l'auteur qui en à marre de ne voir que des squelettes dans TWD), elle est persuadée que Merle est amoureux d'elle, même s'il ne l 'avoue pas, bien entendu, ce n'est pas le cas, sur ce coup là, c'est Daryl qui a raison, Merle s'en fout d'elle, ou du moins, il ne l'aime pas comme elle l'aime. Quant à Daryl, il la considère comme une amie de la famille, qui n'a pas le don de toujours parler, donc, il la tolère, et lui file un couteau pas à cause des walkers puisqu'ils n'existaient pas encore, mais à cause des Hell's, c'est tout. **_

_**OUI ! Merle est un Hell's ! P'tête pas Daryl, mais Merle oui ! Na ! (ceci est un délire de l'auteur pour avoir une bonne raison de parler des Hell's dans sa fic u_u)**_

_**Bref, j'ai fini mon pavé XD **_

_**Normalement, les prochains chapitres devraient avoir un format plus conventionnel, sans toute cette succession de flash-back ^^ **_

_**Oubliez pas de commenter ! Ça coûte rien, tout juste une ou deux minutes même pas !**_


End file.
